


The Great Blue Yonder

by Tonyonmybed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyonmybed/pseuds/Tonyonmybed
Summary: Tony醒过来，发现自己在排队（天蓝色的彼岸AU）





	The Great Blue Yonder

1.

Tony醒过来，发现自己在排队。

 

2.

事情肯定是有哪里不对头。不说别的，就仅仅是Tony Stark在排队这一点就已经一点都不正常了。他参加的活动和出席的场合都不存在排队一说，即使偶尔在保卫纽约后去买点啥，他也更喜欢用大量的钞票解决问题。他实在是不太喜欢等待的感觉。

他试着去回忆发生了什么，但是脑子里的记忆乱成一团，他需要一些时间来把它们重新整理一遍。在这个任务进展到一半的时候，他发现自己站在队伍的顶端。一个胖胖的男人在一台不知道多少年前的老古董电脑上操作着，用不耐烦的语气问他诸如姓名、联系电话一类的问题。

“我为什么要告诉你？”Tony没好气的反问，“话说回来我又为什么在这里？这条队伍是干什么的？等着相亲吗？如果是这样的话我得说我已经结婚了。”

这次那男人抬起头好好打量了他一下，语气里带了点怜悯。

“你不知道自己为什么在这里？好吧，差不多每一千个人里有一两个这种情况。但是你还是得告诉我那些信息，因为你已经死了，这个——登记——是每个死人必须经过的流程。”

Tony感到头皮一阵发麻，一股凉意顺着他的脊背窜出，扩散到整个身体。

 

3.

平心而论，Tony并不畏惧死亡。自然，他不会刻意的追求这个，但是当他认为有必要时，他很乐意为周围的一切牺牲自己。毕竟他是一个超级英雄，这份职业总是有点危险的。

但这并不意味着他想要早早的离开。

曾经有那么段时间，他每天活在对自我的厌弃中，每一次穿上盔甲，每一次与反派的战斗，他都渴望着能用自己的生命来赎罪。但是后来，这一切改变了。

改变他的是Steve。

Steve。想起他的丈夫，Tony的心猛的缩紧了。他已经死了，但Steve还活着，活在没有Tony的世界里。

他怎么能让Steve承受这个？

文书桌后面的男人告诉他，那个他们称为天蓝色的彼岸的地方是他最后的归宿。如果他足够了解Tony的话，就该知道服从不是他的风格。

当那个男人冲着他大喊大叫让他不要去那边时，他没有停下，飞快的穿过排队的人群，然后纵身跃下了悬崖。

 

4.

Tony是钢铁侠，他有无数套会飞的盔甲，而他也享受飞行的感觉。讽刺的是，现在他已经死了，却仍然是用飞行的方式，从他降落的地方回到了复仇者大厦。

整个大厦静悄悄的，这让Tony感到不解。现在是艳阳高照的中午，他一路飞过来，没看到纽约遭受任何形式的袭击，街边的大屏幕里也只是一些时事评论，这证明目前没有比特朗普准备造一堵墙更大的事。对于超级英雄们来说这意味着休息，而在Tony的记忆里，休息日的大厦一般不会这么沉闷。

难道Fury那个老狐狸把所有人都派去出任务了？Tony一边思索着，一边进入了大厦。复仇者大厦楼层较低的部分是属于SI的办公用地，只有员工们在四处走动、低声交谈。训练场和几层用于娱乐的楼层都没有人，Tony继续向上飘，终于在客厅抓到了他的队友。

Clint和Thor坐在那张Tony特地为了电影之夜置办的沙发上，正全神贯注的盯着对面堪比IMAX的大屏幕。这是部新上映的科幻片，Tony还没看过。他一直觉得大部分科幻片就是在扯淡，但是Steve很喜欢，因此Tony答应了陪他去电影院。

现在他爽约了。

他站在那里片刻，然后像每个电影之夜一样坐在Clint旁边。沙发的垫子很柔软，就算是Natasha也会轻易的坐出一个凹陷。Clint的手里抱着一桶爆米花，时不时抓一把塞进嘴里。Tony像往常一样伸手去抢。

他的手径直穿过了爆米花，而他身下的沙发仍然平整如初。

 

5.

Steve不在卧室，也不在大厦的任何一个角落。Tony在他们的房间里停留了片刻，假装没看到他所有的物品都还摆放在原位，和这个屋子另一个主人的物品一样没有任何灰尘。

 

6.

Tony是在最顶层的工作间里找到了Bruce。在把对方拐带回Stark大厦时Tony就向他保证他会拥有至少一间单独的工作间，实际上他也确实这么做了。但是Bruce现在使用的并不是他自己的工作间。在Tony还活着的时候，这间工作间主要是被他用来研究SI的清洁能源的，Bruce也正是在接着他之前的进度继续研究。

Tony感到困惑。Bruce是个天才，但严格意义上讲他并不是研究清洁能源的，SI也从没有雇佣他。实际上Tony一直坚信是自己的人格魅力和花言巧语才让Bruce心甘情愿的帮自己进行一些SI的任务。

Bruce的研究进展并不像Tony一样迅速，但也算是稳步前进。Tony围着整个工作室转了一圈，快要被脑子里蹦出来的各种点子憋到爆炸。他绝对是忍不住说出来了几个，但是Bruce听不到。

这太憋屈了。Bruce看起来也已经完全沉浸在研究中，Tony决定他还是“不打扰”了，当他走到门口的时候，Bruce的声音传来。

“Tony，你看……”

那一瞬间他以为Bruce能看到他了，但是随着对方的声音戛然而止，Tony知道自己想错了。Bruce脸上的表情就像是Hulk刚刚毁灭了一座城市一样，他疲惫的揉着额角，关掉了全部的显示屏。

他最好的朋友正沉浸在悲痛中，而他对此无能为力。

他后知后觉的想起Clint和Thor是多么容易因为一点小事而放声大笑，但直到那部充满了美式幽默的电影的最后，他们也没有露出一个笑容。

 

7.

他知道他不该为此感到高兴，但是看啊，Tony Stark有一群多么棒的朋友。

 

8.

那天晚些时候，Steve和Natasha一起回到了大厦。Natasha一直陪着Steve走到房间的门口，两个人脸上都是近乎麻木的面无表情。他们拥抱，亲吻了彼此的面颊，直到Steve合上门才转身离开。

他们两个挺配的。Tony不着边际的想着。他知道Steve和Natasha完全不是那种关系，他也不是那种会毫无嫉妒之心的祝福自己的爱人和其他男女的人，但是如果开始一段新的感情能帮助Steve的话，他不会怪他。

他穿过墙壁进入屋内，Steve没有开灯。现在才晚上九点，他已经背对着房门躺在了自己惯常的那侧。Tony蹑手蹑脚（完全没有必要）的走到床边，在空荡荡的另一侧躺下。

时间的流逝显得既缓慢又快速，Tony和生物钟这种东西完全不搭边，是床边的电子表告诉他，现在是凌晨两点。Tony翻到床的另一侧，看着Steve把自己蜷成一团。他闭着眼睛，手却不自觉的蹂躏着身下的床单，安静的忍受着内心的悲痛。

 

9.

Steve一直知道，这件事情总有一天会发生。它没发生在Steve扑上去护住一个小女孩的时候，没发生在Tony一次次惊险的高空坠落的时候。它发生在一个周末的下午，没有爆炸，没有意外，没有外星人和超级反派，也没有超级英雄。

Steve和Natasha刚刚结束了一个为期一周的任务回到复仇者大厦，他的队友们正在一个楼层里挤作一团。Tony和Clint不分你我的躺在沙发上打游戏，Bruce在看报纸，Thor似乎是打赌输了，身上穿着粉色的围裙，正用隆隆的声音和他的Jane打电话。

Tony看起来已经完全沉迷在游戏里了，Steve坐到他身边的沙发上，伸手抽掉了他的平板。Tony先是迷茫了一下，看到是Steve，马上咧出一个大大的笑容，就势靠在了Steve的大腿上。Clint马上捂着眼睛嗷了一声，滚到了另一个沙发上，拿屁股对着他们。

“不是明天才能回来吗？”Tony很快找了个舒服的姿势窝进去，Steve微笑着理了理他凌乱的头发。“想你了，我和Coulson说明天再交报告。”

“哇哦老冰棍，最近说情话的能力见长啊。”Tony挑眉，Clint在一旁发出了干呕的声音，Tony踹了他一脚。

“我只是比较诚实。”Steve无辜道，“晚上要不要去看电影？”

“你说那个关于外星人和宇宙逃亡的？”Tony撇嘴，“我光是看着预告片就能给你指出至少12种不合常理的地方。”

“真棒。”Steve用一种哄三岁小孩的语气说，“我们七点出发。”

Tony哼了一声，没有再反对。他们就这么静静依偎了一会，然后Natasha走过来，提出让Tony帮她修一下这次任务中出了故障的寡妇蛰。

“没问题。”Tony翻身坐起，脚下不自觉的虚浮了一下，Steve赶紧抓住他以防摔倒。

“嘿，Steve，别这么看着我，我只是起的太猛了有点低血糖。你走的这一周我一直维持着良好的作息，Jarvis可以作证。”Tony嬉笑着拍了怕Steve的胳膊，“别担心。我保证不会和Nat在工作间里做什么的。”

“我不介意和你试试，Tony。”Natasha露出灿烂的笑容，Tony夸张的打了个寒战。

Steve点点头。Tony经历过比这更糟的，因此他并没有过于担心，只是走到厨房，准备给嗷嗷待哺的队友们准备提前一点晚餐的材料。

Jarvis的警报声和Natasha的惊呼同时响起，Steve从来没有听过Natasha用那种声音叫他们任何一个人的名字。他冲出厨房，看到Tony以一种不自然的姿势倒在地板上。Jarvis已经叫了救护车，而Natasha把手放在Tony的颈动脉上。

Steve永远也不会忘记她抬起头看着他的眼神。

 

10.

他知道他们总会走出来。总有一天Steve可以微笑着讲述他们的过去，面对所有的伤痛。他会偶尔去看望Tony，也许带一束花，说几句话。除此之外，他还有自己的人生，而Tony只属于那已经结束的部分。

但不是现在，不是此时此刻。

 

11.

第二天Steve起得很早，他照常去跑步，在回来的路上采购复仇者们的食物。等一夜没睡的Bruce下来找些食物时，Steve已经在厨房里忙活上了。

“早安，Cap。”Bruce打了个招呼，接着Clint和Natasha也出现在餐桌旁。Steve把早餐一盘盘放在每个人的面前，Thor昨天晚上去了新墨西哥州，因此大厦里只有四个人来吃早餐。

他拿出了第五个盘子。

在其他任何人有反应之前，Steve自己就意识到了这个错误。他的动作顿了顿，然后尽量若无其事的把盘子又放了回去。

一直到最后一个人吃完盘子里的东西离开，也没有人说过话。

 

12.

那天晚上，Steve走进Tony的工作间。工作间维持着Tony最后一次离开时的样子，他的那三支机械臂滑到门口，在Steve身上戳了戳，勉强表示了欢迎。他们不能理解死亡，但他们知道Tony再也不会回来了。

Steve在工作间的门口畏缩了一下，而后大踏步走了进去。

片刻后，手里握着发出莹莹蓝光的反应堆，Steve回到了他们的卧室。

那不是Tony后来合成的新元素，而是之前的钯反应堆。Tony之前推断过这个反应堆的寿命很快就要到了，他早就想直接丢了它，但是Steve把它留了下来。现在它被放在Steve的床头，代替Tony陪伴着他。

Tony看着反应堆，又看看四周，觉得哪里不对劲。Steve抬头看过来，然后他们同时瞪大了眼睛。

在反应堆的映照下，地上出现了Tony的影子。

 

13.

“Tony？”Steve的声音有些沙哑。他可能醒着，也可能只是在做梦。这不是他第一次看到Tony，但是这是唯一一次Tony只是以影子的形式出现。

“Steve。”Tony试探性的叫了一声，Steve没有任何的反应。看来他只是莫名其妙的有了影子，除此之外仍然是个标准的幽灵，而这真的非常、非常不科学。于是Tony转个了身。他的影子也和他一起转了起来，Steve盯着地上的影子，脸色苍白。

不能用声音沟通真是件麻烦事，Tony蹲在地上，伸出一根手指，在地板上缓慢的写出了Steve。

Steve的呼吸急促起来，他以一种差点把自己卷进去的速度掀开被子，走到Tony旁边。他的手从Tony的体内穿过。

“Tony？你在这里吗？”

我在，Steve。他缓慢而又坚定的写下这几个单词，Steve发出一种介于抽噎和大笑之间的声音。Tony动了动身子，Steve马上把手覆到地板上，正好是Tony另一只手所在的位置。

“别走。”他哀求道，“我不知道为什么会这样，但是，就，别走。”

Tony觉得自己的心在一点点破碎，即使他不确定自己还有没有那种东西。

我不走。他写。我就在这里陪你。永远。

Steve没有再说话，就这么安静的坐在地板上。他看不到任何东西，于是只是盯着影子，他注意到那手指开始飞快的写字。

我能说话，但是你听不到，我猜只有和我一样的幽灵能听到。这样的交流太操蛋了。我记得我把全部的个人财产都留给你了，答应我把其中一部分捐给残障机构好吗。

Steve终于轻笑出声。

 

14.

一周后，反应堆彻底失去了功效。

Tony站在床边，看Steve把脸埋进手里。他从没有试图告诉Steve自己不是他幻想的产物，他不想更加残忍。

但他会永远陪在Steve身边。

 

15.

半个月后，Steve出现在电影之夜。

他们看了一部喜剧片，全都笑的喘不过气来，Clint和Thor滚到了桌子底下。

 

16.

有时候，Steve会去电影院看新上映的电影。他会买两张电影票，再买一杯咖啡。Tony会坐在Steve身边，然后赶走一切想坐在Steve椅子上的幽灵。

电影结束后他们会很缓慢的走在街上，Steve的手虚握着，好像他牵着另一个人。Tony会自己把手伸进去，以对这个年龄的男人来说太过肉麻的方式，手牵着手回到复仇者大厦。

而Steve知道，总有一天，他们会再次相见。

——END——

 

Steve醒过来，发现自己在排队。

他想起刚刚发生在纽约的一场恶战，记忆结束于震耳的爆炸声。看来他不会每次都有那样的好运气，至少他避免了以一个白胡子老头的身份去见Tony的可能性。

队伍很长，仅仅是那场战斗就能造成上百人死亡。轮到Steve时那个文书桌后面的男人打量了一下他身上的全套制服，露出了一个“现在的年轻人脑子里都在想些啥”的表情。Steve配合他完成了登记，想到Tony会以怎样的恶劣态度对待这种事情，他忍不住微笑。

然后他抬起头，发现Tony就站在那里，还是他记忆中意气风发的样子。修剪整齐的小胡子随着嘴角一起上扬，焦糖色的眼睛里是他熟悉的、只对身边的人露出的温柔。

“接下来想去哪里？”他走上前，语气轻松的就像是他们只是在进行一个再普通不过的约会。

Steve凑上前。他们拥抱。

我知道，你会一直在我身边。

——真·END——

**Author's Note:**

> 关于反应堆有寿命什么的是作者自己编的_(:з」∠)_  
> 以及只是想吐槽特朗普造墙的这个行为，不代表故事发生在2016年。  
> 以及本文弱化了Tony的死因，大家可以想成任何会导致猝死的疾病，包括心脏病……


End file.
